Eres mía princesita
by itzel black
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un hombre de éxito en cuestiones financieras y negocios ocultos, su vida se reduce a tres cosas: dinero, negocios y mujeres pensó que estaba destinado a pasar su vida completamente solo…hasta que la conoció a ella y terminó convirtiéndola en su princesita.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Los dedos se paseaban lentamente alrededor de la copa de brandy que tenía a su lado izquierdo en tanto sus ojos grises se quedaban pendientes de las pantallas que tenían enfrente, esa noche como muchas otras el casino bar estaba abarrotado de gente, sus clientes eran los que hacían crecer sus cuentas bancarias hasta el punto de hacerlas reventar cosa por la que noche a noche les daba las gracias.

Siguió en su estado imparcial frente a las cámaras de no haber sido por la entrada súbita de Theodore Nott, el muy cabrón entró sin avisar con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios Draco hizo girar la silla de cuero para saber a cerca de las posibles buenas nuevas que le llevaba su amigo de la infancia.

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Draco mientras observaba unos planos que Nott dejaba sobre la mesa. — ¿Ya está todo listo para para dar el golpe?

Nott asintió vigorosamente sin duda que ése sería el gran robo de sus vidas, tendría que serlo, todo estaba fríamente calculado desde que se dieron a la tarea de robar esos malditos diamantes; según investigaciones realizadas cada diamante estaba valuado por 10 millones de dólares, ya que eran diamantes que pertenecieron a la reina Catalina II.

Para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna sospecha, mandaron hacer réplicas con anticipación el resultado fue el que esperaban; así que por ese lado estaban despreocupados por tener a la policía detrás de ellos.

— ¿Los demás ya están preparados?

El chico volvió a asentir ya cada quién sabía de qué se encargaba: Zabini se encargaría de entrar por una de las puertas de emergencia, se encargaría de la seguridad, en tanto un par de chicos Crabbe y Goyle desactivarían las alarmas en lo que Draco y Theodore hacían el trabajo sucio dentro de ese museo de arte.

Draco finalmente pareció darse por vencido desde que a Nott se le metió el robo en la cabeza no fue difícil sacarle la idea de allí de hecho tenían dinero hasta para hacer reventar sus cuentas en el banco de Gringotts pero Nott era tan ambicioso como él o el mismo Zabini, simplemente la idea de un dinero extra le hacía hervir la sangre dentro de las venas.

Aunque a decir verdad lo de Draco siempre fueron los casinos, y por supuesto la gran empresa de modas familiar que a decir verdad también dejaba sus ganancias pero por el momento solo le servía para disfrazar sus malos negocios.

— ¿Entonces siguen los planes como hasta ahora no? — El rubio se pasó una mano por la cabeza, señal de que aún estaba inquieto.

—Ánimo hombre. —Theodore palmeó su espalda cariñosamente. —Será un gran trabajo, ya lo verás.

Draco simplemente se limitó a suspirar, ya que más le quedaba, lo único que importaba era que ya estaba dentro de todo ese embrollo así que su consuelo sería que todo terminaría al día siguiente.

—Ya lo sé, pero todavía tengo mis inquietudes, esos Crabbe y Goyle, ¿Quién te los recomendó?

Nott dejó escapar una risilla.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, me los recomendó un amigo que me debía un favor estoy seguro que son confiables solo hay que darles la parte que les corresponde de la ganancia y daremos el negocio con ellos por zanjado.

Draco asintió después de eso, consideró la idea de tomar unas vacaciones para dejar pasar tiempo en caso de que la policía se diera cuenta de que los diamantes que iban a poner en lugar de los legítimos eran falsos.

—Se nota que no has dormido, vamos vete a tu casa yo me quedo cuidando el negocio.

A Draco aquel ofrecimiento realmente le cayó de perlas llevaba sin dormir toda la noche anterior por estar metido en los libros de cuentas del casino, por lo que una pequeña siesta en casa no le sentaba para nada mal se levantó de su asiento, y fue a por el saco de su traje.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la media vuelta.

—Avísame si algo sale de imprevisto, dejaré el celular prendido por si acaso.

—Descuida, yo te avisaré si surge algún cambio, anda vete tranquilo y descansa bien.

Draco se despidió de Theodore como siempre: con un abrazo, se dirigió a la salida encontrándose con Astoria una de sus tantas chicas, aquella noche Tory lucía espectacular, aquel vestido negro con apliques de encajes blancos en forma de que le llegaba hasta los muslos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas la muchacha se le acercó cotoneando las caderas, era una lástima que en aquel momento él no estuviera del todo disponible para ella.

— ¿Me preguntaba si tendrías un poco de tiempo para mí, querido?

Astoria se aseguró e coger fuerte su entrepierna pero no logró el objetivo esperado, Draco con un simple empujoncillo la apartó de su lado al tiempo que le daba un tierno besillo en la frente, dejándola por ende bastante cabreada pero sobre todo enfurecida.

—Lo siento mucho cielo, pero me temo que esta noche no hay sexo para ti.

Un beso imaginario salió de labios del muchacho mientras él seguía caminando y Astoria se quedaba en su sitio hirviendo en furia; empezaba a cansarse tenía cinco años detrás de ese imbécil y lo único que sacaba de él eran noches de sexo más frías que la nieve en invierno.

Lo que Astoria quería no eran las noches salvajes y pasionales que Draco le ofrecía, ella quería lograr lo que otras no pudieron y si no quitaba el dedo del renglón era porque estaba decidida a lograrlo, Draco sería suyo; suyo y de nadie más pues no en vano se pasaba más de dos horas arreglándose cada jueves y domingo a la espera de recibir migajas del tiempo de su amante.

Estaba cansándose de la espera por lo que pronto tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas para cumplir con su meta. De momento no le quedaba de otra más que tragarse su orgullo, darse la media vuelta y regresar a su departamento; pero juraba que aquello no lo pasaría por alto.

Por Lucifer que no lo pasaría por alto.

[…]

En tanto Draco estaba arribando a la casa en la que vivía con su señora madre, aparcó el auto donde siempre y entró subiendo los escalones de dos en dos estando a nada de llegar a las escaleras sintió un leve taconeo detrás de él.

— ¿Pero qué haces despierta a esta hora madre?

Draco se apresuró a tomar las manos de Narcissa para depositar un beso en cada una de ellas; echo que la viuda Malfoy respondió con caricias en el cabello tan brillante y sedoso de su niño.

—Estaba esperándote, ¿Es que una madre no puede esperar a su hijo para darle las buenas noches?

Draco negó con la cabeza, ¿Hasta cuándo su madre entendería que ya era un hombre y no debía preocuparse tanto? La salud de Narcissa era inestable su corazón sufría de alta presión, además los desvelos no eran benéficos para ella.

—Madre ya hemos hablado de esto, cuando yo no llegue tú debes estar recostada, sabes bien que no es bueno para ti que tras noches.

Narcissa sonrió de medio lado, desde que le diagnosticaron alta presión y crecimiento de corazón su hijo se preocupaba de más por ella.

—Ya lo sé mi amor. —Narcissa alzó una de sus manos blanquecinas y suaves para acariciar el rostro de su hijo. — Pero hay veces en que me ahoga estar en esa habitación.

—Es por tu bien madre, ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos? ¿Ya hiciste la cita para el próximo mes?

Narcissa asintió de mala gana, literalmente aborrecía esas visitas.

—Draco, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Draco supo que la cosa iba para largo, así que mejor prefirió acompañar a su madre hasta la sala, allí madre e hijo tomaron asiento uno muy cerca del otro.

—Bien madre, soy todo oídos.

Narcissa al principio se mordió el labio desde que tenía uso de razón siempre estaba diciendo lo mismo sin llegar a ningún éxito, solo que le dolía ver a su hijo solo y lo único que pedía era verlo feliz antes de partir de este mundo.

—Draco, cariño sabes que no soy mucho de meterme en tu vida privada, pero siento que ya es hora que sientes cabeza.

—Madre por favor no…

—Déjame terminar hijo, no me gusta verte solo por favor Draco, trata de buscar a alguien que te haga feliz, una mujer que realmente sepa lo que vales, busca tu felicidad, forma una familia de la que puedas estar orgulloso un día.

Draco frunció el ceño definitivamente él no había nacido para establecerse de forma permanente con nadie, su vida estaba dedicada a los negocios, al dinero y a pasarla bien con algunas de sus chicas pero no más; además él era feliz estando solo consideraba eso del matrimonio y del único amor tonterías que la gente inventaba para seguir las normas sociales.

Y la cuestión era que él iba en contra de todas esas reglas, que sus señora madre no entendiera era problema de ella.

—Todo a su debido tiempo madre, de momento hay que estar bien posicionado con los negocios. —Mintió.

Pero Narcissa era terca, no se daría por vencida así de fácil.

— ¡A mí no me mientas Draco Malfoy! te conozco demasiado bien para saber qué piensas estar solo el resto de tu vida, y créeme que no voy a permitírtelo, juro que verte consolidado con una buena muchacha será lo último que haré mientras tenga vida.

Sin decir más la mujer se levantó el sillón, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Draco y abandonó la estancia dando granes zancadas.

Mientras tanto Draco apagó las luces y se acostó en el sillón sin dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de su madre, ¿Él con una mujer, y un par de hijos? ¡Por favor! Eso ni pensarlo. Como si en verdad quisiera ser como toda esa bola de mansos idiotas que se dejaban esclavizar por un par deojos bonitos.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Draco se puso una camiseta negra de mangas largas pegada al cuerpo, unos vaqueros en color azul deslavado, unas botas negras, solo le faltaba echarse encima una chamarra de cuero negra y ponerse los guantes de piel que eran los que mejor se amoldaban a la forma de sus manos.

Una vez que estuvo vestido caminó a las puertas de su closet, se adentró en este y presionó los botones que le daban la combinación de la caja fuerte que mantenía oculta dentro de él, de allí salieron varios cajones todos ellos contenían armas de fuego, armas blancas y cartuchos de varios calibres, Draco tomó una EKOL, se trataba una pistola pequeña en colores satín y negro en la parte de la culata, tenía una capacidad para 15 balas de 9 mm.

Se guardó en arma en la cintura mientras volvía a cerrar rápidamente la caja fuerte antes de que a su madre se le fuera a ocurrir entrar sin permiso como era su costumbre, recorrió con los ojos su habitación, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que definitivamente no había otra cosa que pudiera llevarse decidió salir pues ya era la hora de dar el golpe.

Caminó lentamente por el largo pasillo, hasta la habitación de su madre para su gran fortuna, Narcissa se encontraba ya profundamente dormida. Draco se adentró en la habitación para arropar bien a su madre y de paso darle un beso en la castaña cabellera. Tras mirarla durante un periodo breve de cinco minutos; consideró que ya era el tiempo suficiente para salir, escuchó afuera de la casa el llamado de un claxon seguramente era Nott.

Cerró sigilosamente la puerta para seguir su andar directo hasta la puerta, una vez cerrada la casa con llave Nott le salió al paso llevaba puesta casi la misma indumentaria que él.

— ¿Todo listo? —Cuestionó Nott, ofreciendo a Draco una cajetilla con cigarrillos de la cual el rubio extrajo uno.

—Si. —Draco echó un vistazo a la casa, no quería que su madre apareciera de súbito en plena reunión de negocios. —Solo quise cerciorarme de que mi madre no haga una de las suyas.

Nott se echó a reír, Draco estaba más al pendiente de Narcissa que Cissy de él.

—Ya déjalo, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que te arrepientas.

Draco finalmente asintió bajó las escalinatas de mármol pálido hasta llegar a una camioneta suburban que estaba aparcada frente a la puerta de la casa; Theodore arrancó la camioneta dejando una marca de llantas sobre el pavimento de Malfoy Manor. A su lado iba un tipo gordo, de piel blanca, ojos redondos como de gallina y labios delgados al verle entrar el tipo simplemente le dirigió una mirada rápida, volviendo a lo suyo en el acto.

—Bien, ya que está todo el equipo reunido—Esta vez a Blaise le tocaba hacer las presentaciones formales. — déjame presentarte a Vicent Goyle, él se va a encargar de la seguridad, Greggory estaba en el museo supongo que ya ha de estar desconectando el sistema de vigilancia y alarmas.

El moreno fijó su vista en el arma que sobresalía de la cintura de Draco, ¿En serio siempre tenía que ser tan calculador para todo? Se suponía que todo iba a salir a la perfección, no necesitarían ni un tipo de arma ya que las vigilancias estarían desactivadas.

—En serio Malfoy, no me gustaría que mataras a nadie de no ser absolutamente necesario, ¿Quieres? —Dijo Blaise con burla, Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos, ese imbécil nunca era capaz de tomarse nada en serio.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, Blaise. A no ser que suceda como tú lo has dicho, además, ¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que una pistola solo sirve para matar?

—También puede noquear. —Repuso Nott sonriendo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, cuando se ponían pesados aquel par de inútiles lo mejor era ignorarlos completamente, lo mejor era apartar la vista de ellos y ponerse a ver por la ventana quizás así dejarían de hablar estupideces.

La camioneta se estacionó enfrente de un parque, Draco se tomó tiempo para un largo suspiro, después salió del vehículo en compañía de Goyle, Theodore y Zabinni, el primero les guio hasta una puerta de seguridad que daba a un callejón abandonado el rubio tuvo buen cuidado de echar un vistazo rápido, pudo captar que la única cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba en el lugar estaba completamente destruida. Mientras él y Zabbini cuidaban la espalda a Golye que se encontraba quebrando la cerradura de la puerta; Nott estaba en la boca del callejón, vigilando que no fuera a llegar ningún policía de improviso.

Finalmente Goyle pudo forzar la puerta, la abrió sigilosamente, todos entraron rápido a través de un pasillo con bastante humedad y poca iluminación; Goyle permanecía a la cabeza, esta vez le seguía Nott, Draco y por ultimo Blaise.

Al final del pasillo, escucharon la voz de Vicent Crabbe a través de esos aparatos que se colocaban detrás de la oreja, siguieron caminando; doblaron un par de pasillos más y subieron unas escaleras. Continuaron caminando por unos pasillos más hasta que finalmente llegaron a n sitio en el cual había algunas vitrinas.

El grupo se dispersó completamente yendo hacia cada una de las vitrinas para empezar a saquear. Cada quién con ayuda de un láser desmontaba uno de los vidrios que protegían los diamantes; fueron depositándolos en el suelo cautelosamente, para poner en su lugar los diamantes falsos.

Cuando ya casi terminaban de hacer el trabajo, Blaise no resistió la tentación, cogió un rubí con la punta de los dedos y lo examinó atentamente los ojos le cobraron un intenso brillo al instante.

Fue realmente imposible que el moreno, se resistiera a lanzar un silbido.

—Esto vale una fortuna cabrones, ¡Nos haremos asquerosamente ricos carajo!

— ¡Shh! —Le espetó Nott, a quién de un momento a otro le entraron los nervios, lo único que deseaba era terminar eso y salir de ese museo cuanto antes. — ¿Quieres callarte y continuar trabajando?

—Blaise tiene razón. —Convino Draco, al tiempo que guardaba los diamantes en un morralito de terciopelo rojo; recordaba cual era el valor de cada uno de ellos. —Estos diamantes están valuados cada uno en más de 7.5 millones de dólares.

—Da igual. —Respondió Theodore. —Solo es una cantidad excesiva de dinero. Bueno, creo que es hora de salir de aquí, con esto será suficiente para nosotros y para los otros chicos.

— ¿¡Qué demonios creen que hacen!?

El grito los sobresaltó a todos; Blaise se quedó congelado en su sitio, Theodore estaba tan impactado que no hallaba qué hacer, Crabbe y Goyle simplemente atinaron a verse entre sí.

En cambio Draco, al ver que el guardia de seguridad estaba a punto de sacar un radio para dar aviso a sus otros compañeros por el saqueo del museo actuó rápido, sacó la pistola de su cintura atestando al guardia un golpe en la mandíbula que le hizo caer al piso sin miramientos.

Se hincó en el piso, inmovilizando el cuerpo del hombre con el suyo, en tanto Theodore, una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura se dirigió a Draco con prisa para ponerle unas esposas al guardia.

Mientras, Theodore terminaba de hacer su trabajo, Draco sujetó los cabellos del hombre elevando la cabeza hasta su altura.

—Más te vale mantenerte callado, si no quieres morirte. Digamos que de todas maneras, no te van a agradecer tu acto heroico de esta noche así que mejor será que escojas bien que prefieres: Morir o vivir. ¿Has entendido?

El guardia asintió una y otra vez, en tanto Draco aprovechó para ponerse en pie.

—Salgamos de aquí; ya es hora.

Los otros no necesitaron de más ordenes, enseguida pusieron manos a la obra, solo que cuando estaban doblando uno de los pasillos un disparo rozó la cabeza de Goyle impactándose en uno de los focos.

Draco inmediatamente sacó la pistola; disparó unas cuantas veces, con ayuda de Vicent; mientras se encargaban de correr lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, ya no tardaría en llegar la policía.

Una vez fuera el grupito se enfocó en estirar las piernas hacia la camioneta que permanecía aparcada en el lugar en donde la habían dejado, esta vez fue Blaise quien se hizo al volante, con un chirrido de llantas abandonaron el lugar a toda prisa.

En tanto Draco se alegraba internamente porque todo hubiera salido bien, con sobresaltos; pero bien de todas maneras.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Condujeron hasta una casa que Theodore tenía en Edale, una población que quedaba a cuatro horas de Londres; al llegar Theodore apagó la camioneta; descendieron del vehículo llevando con ellos el botín que pudieron coger esa noche. Dentro de la casa ya les esperaba Severus Snape, un hombre que de absoluta confianza para Narcissa. Y por ende también lo era para Draco.

El tipo tendría unos 45 años, vestía siempre de negro complementando el traje con una gabardina de algodón negra; su semblante siempre era serio, pareciera que nada podía trastornarlo.

El hombre se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban expuestos las joyas que robaron del museo, tomó una esmeralda llevándosela directo a la lente que sostenía con ciertas dificultades en su ojo derecho, evaluó la joya por unos instantes, repitiendo la misma acción con las demás cuando terminó volvió a ponerlas en sus respectivos estuches con sumo cuidado de no ir a estropearlas.

— ¿Bien? —Cuestionó Blaise, quien empezaba a impacientarse nada más de estar tanto tiempo en silencio. — ¿Cuánto pueden darnos por ellas?

Snape ignoró el comentario a su juicio estúpido del muchacho dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el grupo en general.

—Esto vale más de lo que ustedes creen, en Rusia hay un cartel que se dedica a esto, a la compra de joyas antiguas; me iré por unas semanas conozco al tipo indicado.

Draco soltó una ligera carcajada, sabía a quién se refería solo que no confiaba demasiado en él.

— ¿Del uno al diez, cuanto confías seriamente en Igor Karkaroff? Si pudo traicionar a Tom Riddle hace 12 años, porqué a ti no.

—Solo te diré una cosa. —Snape se acercó a Draco lo suficiente, como para lograr intimidarlo. —Nunca cuestiones lo que voy a hacer, en cuanto a Igor, me debe muchos favores. Me los ha ido pagando poco a poco y la venta de estas preciosuras será uno de ellos. Sabe que no le conviene traicionarme. Entonces está hecho, dentro de un mes espérenme en este mismo lugar con el dinero les aseguro caballeros que no van a arrepentirse de nada.

Snape salió de la casa acompañado por Draco, afuera hacía una noche fría debido al clima de Eadle, Severus se ajustó más la gabardina al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

Draco tragó saliva al escuchar eso, la salud de su madre no iba muy bien eso era algo que le preocupaba demasiado. Simplemente se desesperaba al ver a su madre en la misma situación.

—No veo avances; los médicos dan los mismos pronósticos de siempre.

Snape puso una mano en la espalda del muchacho, dándole ánimos conocía a Narcissa Malfoy desde que era una Black sabía que era como los robles, fuerte, y terca como las mulas sabría cómo pasar de esta sin lugar a dudas aunque si debía reconocer que con enfermedades como la de Cissy nunca debía uno confiarse el crecimiento de corazón no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

—Ten paciencia estas cosas regularmente tarda, Narcissa es fuerte ya se recuperará.

—Lleva dos operaciones a corazón abierto. Últimamente le pusieron un marcapasos, no me gusta verla así, a veces está demasiado decaída como para hacer las cosas que usualmente hace y otras de plano no se levanta en todo el día.

Snape comprendía la desesperación de Draco, él también perdió algo hacía mucho tiempo, pero no se trataba de una madre sino del amor de su vida. Comprendía perfectamente lo horrible que era el sentimiento de pérdida.

—Puedo aconsejarte una sola cosa muchacho, sacaste para tu fortuna el temple de Narcissa, eres fuerte, terco; te aferras a las cosas como si fuesen una tabla a la deriva. Entonces aférrate a la idea de que todo con tu madre marchará bien. De momento tengo que irme, salúdame a tu madre y verás que si tienes un poco de paciencia todo marchará mejor.

Draco asintió, ¿Qué más le quedaba salvo tener paciencia? Observó a Severus meterse en el auto, le estuvo viendo hasta que le perdió de vista al momento en que dobló la primer esquina que se le puso enfrente.

—Los muchachos quieren ir a un club a festejar. —Theodore lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. — ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Lo siento Theodore pero mañana hay jaleo en la empresa, van a seleccionar a la modelo que va a ser la cara de la nueva línea de ropa que va a lanzar Gilderoy Lockhart para este verano, es necesario que mi madre y yo estemos allí. No quiero que Lockhart acabe cagándola como hizo la última vez al contratar a Millicent Bulstrode.

Theodore tenía ciertos recuerdos de aquella vez en la que Draco hizo el coraje de su vida, miles de dólares gastados en esas prendas para que al último fuesen modeladas por una sosa sin expresiones…o al menos así llamó Draco a Millicent.

En total la campaña fue desastrosa, tuvieron que cambiar de modelo dos veces eligiendo a Hermione Granger para tener una aceptación más decente ante los críticos, aunque después de las críticas Hermione cobró una buena cantidad de dinero, demasiado buena para una modelo de su categoría.

Así que era normal que Draco quisiese supervisar personalmente a las modelos que harían el casting para ser elegidas. Esta vez no debería haber errores. A juicio de Theodore, Gilderoy era un excelente modisto el mejor de todos…solo que a la hora de seleccionar a sus modelos era donde metía la pata hasta el fondo.

—Está bien hombre, cuéntame cómo salieron las cosas mañana por la noche.

—De acuerdo.

[…]

Se encontraba nerviosa dado a que en su corta carrera como modelo, no tenía la experiencia que las muchachas que estaban delante de ella tenía, por ejemplo había que mirar a Daphne Greengrass la rubia voluptuosa que estaba delante de ella hablando en francés por celular, ella era un ángel de Victoria Secret además de que trabajaba para algunas marcas reconocidas, Chanel, Gucci, Georgio Armani, también tenía que considerar a Romilda Vane, ella también tenía lo suyo aunque era más conocida por sus participaciones como modelo en algunos videos musicales.

Pansy se removió inquieta en su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de Adrián su novio y representante. Adrián al verla inquieta tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Tranquila. —Pucey le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, no sirvió para que Pansy se relajara. —Todo saldrá bien; si esta gente no sabe apreciar tu belleza no sé entonces como la catalogan.

Pansy se rio discretamente a su manera, Adrián siempre supo cómo hacerla sentir especial. Era por ello que terminó enamorándose de él.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Es que no has visto a todas esas chicas? Daphne Greengrass, Romilda Vane, Hannah Aboth nunca me he sentido menos que nadie Adrián quien mejor que tú para conocerme como la palma de tu mano, estoy muy nerviosa. Sinceramente no creo que pueda con ellas.

Adrián no iba a dejar que Pansy se marchara de ese maldito lugar, Malfoy Costumes era sin duda alguna la mejor empresa de modas las modelos que tenían la fortuna de trabajar para la familia Malfoy siempre terminaban con unos contratos grandiosos. Adrián amaba a su novia, pero a veces Pansy le molestaba esa inseguridad de Pansy, ella titubeaba a la hora de tomar decisiones que mal que bien podían marcar un rumbo nuevo en su carrera y esa era una de esas decisiones.

Fue difícil convencerla de que accediera a hacer el casting así que no la dejaría largarse sin más ni más Pansy como modelo hacía un trabajo profesional, estaba por demás poner la etiqueta mental de "perfecto".

Cuando iba a decirle algo reconfortante, salió de la oficina presidencial un hombre vestido con un traje de ejecutivo en color café fuerte, al traje le combinaba una camisa negra y una corbata del mismo color.

El tipo pasó de largo a todas las demás modelos inclusive a Daphne Greengrass quien hizo casi todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que el hombre le dirigiera una mirada. Solo que ese día no estaba de suerte; el sujeto se detuvo en frente de Pansy ella estaba entretenida mirándose el esmalte de las uñas hasta que un carraspeo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Adrián le dio un ligero empujoncito para que pusiera atención, el hombre que tenía delante de ella era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy el dueño de la empresa.

—Un gusto conocerla en persona señorita Parkinson.

Pansy estaba de piedra, por mucho que ella quisiese no reaccionaba al parecer los esfuerzos que Adrián le dio para que saliera de las nubes, fueron absoluta e irrevocablemente inútiles.

Draco a su vez estaba perfectamente consciente de que la muchacha estaba en estado de shok, así que bueno había que explicarle punto por punto que ella fue la elegida para serla nueva cara de la línea primavera-verano, sin mucha cortesía le dio dos golpes a Adrian en la espalda exigiéndole el asiento libre para poder explicarle a la muchacha como estaban las cosas.

—Su novio tuvo la amabilidad de mandarnos unas fotos de trabajos que usted ha hecho anteriormente; nos gusta la naturalidad con la que posa para las cámaras además de que el ser un rostro exquisitamente fresco. —Draco no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar ligeramente una de sus mejillas; al entrar su piel en contacto con la de Pansy sintió que el pelo se le ponía de punta y la carne de gallina—No pudimos resistir la curiosidad de probar suerte con alguien que apenas se mueve en estos medios, en pocas palabras déjeme decirle que usted fue la afortunada elegida para ser nuestra cara para la nueva línea de ropa que esperemos salga en abril de este año, ¿Qué le parece? ¿Notición verdad?

Pansy solo atinó a decir que sí moviendo la cabeza como una vil lela de arriba, hacia abajo.

En tanto Draco estaba tan cerca de ella, que tuvo el empacho de apartarle un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente; el novio no era cuestión que le importase mucho que digamos.

—Si gusta acompañarme a la oficina presidencia, para hablar sobre sus honorarios.

Pansy esta vez sin dudar tomó su bolso, siguiendo los pasos de Draco; al entrar a la oficina vio dentro a una mujer que podría aparentar unos 48 años, pero definitivamente la edad que aparentara no le hacía perder la belleza, sus ojos eran grandes de un color café muy expresivos, la nariz era pequeña y recta, los labios un tanto delgados pero bastante bien delineados; el cabello lo llevaba peinado en un simple y elegante moño con rulos sueltos que caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros.

La mujer era si Pansy no se equivocaba Narcissa Malfoy; al verla entrar a la oficina la mujer se puso en pie, caminó hacia ella y le dio la bienvenida dándole dos besos uno en cada mejilla luego la tomó de la mano invitándole a tomar asiento junto a su hijo.

—Bien palomita: —Cissy le dio un sorbo a una taza de té antes de seguir hablando. —Como bien sabes nos ha gustado mucho tu trabajo, es limpio, profesional e impecable algo que no siempre se encuentra en estos lares.

Pansy sonrió alagada mientras agachaba la cabeza levemente, a modo de agradecimiento por los cumplidos.

—Pasando a los honorarios, ¿Cuánto es lo más que has llegado a ganar desde que entraste al mundo del modelaje linda?

Pansy miró nerviosa a todas direcciones antes de contestar, la verdad mal no le iba; siempre que le salían sesiones de fotos o comerciales o cualquier cosa era bastante bien pagada.

—He llegado a cobrar 70 mil libras.

Draco dio un silbido, Narcissa arqueó una ceja al tiempo que una sonrisa divertida se pintaba en sus labios, fue en ese instante en el que Pansy deseó surtirse de cachetadas por haber sido tan estúpida.

—Supongo que eres barata a comparación de otras. —Pansy se relajó totalmente en su silla. —Estos trabajos no son de 70 mil libras palomita, son de casi 100 mil. Pero claro últimamente se consideran más los kilos de botox y no lo natural, entonces ya está resuelto; tu primer depósito será de 80 mil libras, la otra cantidad de dinero, la obtendrás cuando la primer campaña haya finalizado. A mí no me queda más que pedirte que pases a recursos humanos a firmar tu carta de compromiso con nosotros, Draco, haz el favor de mostrarle el camino a la nena.

Draco se dispuso a hacer lo que su madre ordenó, al ponerse en pie se acomodó el saco del traje y esperó a que Pansy terminase de despedirse de Narcissa, al salir de la oficina las modelos ya habían sido despedidas solo quedaba Daphne Greengrass quien al ver salir a Pansy le dedicó una mirada completamente fría. La morena no se dejó inmutar por aquella rubia hermosa de seductores ojos azules ella siguió con su camino como si nada sucediese.

Se dejó encaminar hasta el elevador por Draco, una vez dentro todo fue un tétrico silencio que le ponía los pelos de punta, no pasaban ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre del elevador sonó y las puertas de este se abrieron. El departamento de recursos humanos era un ir y venir de gente con montones y montones de carpetas apiladas en los brazos, unos iban hablando por teléfono y otros más sacaban fotocopias.

Draco la dirigió hacia la oficina del fondo que se encontraba al doblar el tercer pasillo, el rubio se hizo a un lado para darle el pase; como debía hacer todo caballero; en cuanto Pansy entró se encontró con una oficina pintada en color rosa, una pecera adornaba un mueble que estaba en la pared izquierda en tanto la pared del fondo estaba tapizada con retratos de gatos.

La mujer que se sentaba detrás del escritorio era de lo más peculiar, parecía una vieja chiflada, debido a que toda su vestimenta era precisamente en color rosa, desde el gorrito de la cabeza hasta los zapatos; salvo las medias estas eran color camel.

—Pansy Parkinson, le presento a Dolores Umbridge, nuestra directora del departamento de recursos humanos, ella le tomará algunos datos para que llene su carta de compromiso, yo tengo que irme tengo unos pendientes si hay alguna duda que tenga al respecto puede consultarla con Dolores. Ella le acarará cualquier problemática que surja. Buenas tardes.

Draco antes de despedirse tomó la mano derecha de Pansy, depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano.

La miró fijamente unos segundos; hubiera seguido disfrutando de su extravío dentro de aquellos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda de no haber sido por la puerca de Dolores.

—Señor Malfoy, dijo que ya se iba.

Draco le dedicó a la mujer una mirada asesina. Ella por su parte se limitó a sonreír mostrando unos dientes perfectamente blancos.

Finalmente se decidió a salir de la oficina dando un gran portazo a la puerta.

—Así suele ser todo el tiempo querida niña; solo que voy a darte un consejo se nota que le has gustado. Por lo tanto tienes que andar siempre con la cabeza fría usualmente es un casanova nato…

—Eso no sucederá conmigo señora Umbridge, yo vine aquí a trabajar, o a andar tonteando con el hijo de la señora Malfoy, además tengo novio el señor Malfoy no representa para mí ningún interés eso puedo asegúraselo.

Empero Dolores no estaba conforme.

Conocía perfectamente bien a ese muchacho desde que era un niño; no se detenía ante nada con tal de conseguir lo que le gustaba.

—Yo solo te abierto niña; al señor Malfoy poco le importará si gustas de él o no, siempre toma lo que quiere cuando quiere. Somos pocas las mujeres que nacemos con el don de saber lo que quieren los hombres, por cómo te ha comido con los ojos sé que le has gustado. Mala suerte para ti cariño, ahora dispongámonos a llenar esa carta de compromiso.

[…]

Al no encontrar a Adrián en recepción Pansy se dirigió inmediatamente hacia los estacionamientos pensando que seguramente debiera haberse marchado al auto.

Su camino se vio interrumpido ya que Daphne Greengrass le bloqueó el paso.

— ¿Llevas prisa novata?

Trató de pasar por alto la burla de la Greengrass. A fin de cuentas, no entendía por qué estaba enojada ella era una de las modelos más reconocidas a nivel mundial, seguro que aquella pequeña derrota no debía afectarle. Siguió caminando sin más, no contaba con que Daphne quería seguir fastidiándola.

— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca?

Pansy paró su camino en seco, enfada se dio la media vuelta enfrentando sus furiosos ojos verdes con unos divertidos y maliciosos ojos azules.

—Malfoy Costumes, creo que es demasiado para una debutante de tu categoría no es así—Daphne se cruzó de brazos recargándose en un muro de concreto que tenía a su izquierda.

—Mira, en primer lugar no soy debutante, tengo tres años dentro del modelaje, en segunda no sé qué demonios pretendas con esto pero yo no tengo ganas de discutir en medio de un estacionamiento.

Pansy se dio la media vuelta sin más ni más, Daphne hubiese ido tras ella, de no haber sido porque el guapo rubio que la acompañaba le ganó camino.

Furiosa giró sobre sus tacones, tuvo que detenerse al escuchar la risa malévola de Theodore Nott detrás de ella.

—Hay que ser buena perdedora Daph, no siempre vas a obtener lo que quieres.

—Sabes que no vine a ese estúpido casting por mi elección. Fue esa tonta de mi hermana la que me obligó a venir; imagínate como se pondrá cuando le diga que una debutante estúpida me ganó el puesto.

Theodore se rió con mayor gana.

Daphne por su parte tuvo que aguantar las ganas de arañarle la cara a ese imbécil.

— ¿Así que todavía te dejas manipular por tu hermanita menor? Lo que son las cosas.

— ¡Yo no me dejo manipular por Astoria pedazo de imbécil!

Theodore no se inmutó cuando tuvo a Daphne peligrosamente cerca de él.

—De verdad que eres una bruta Daphne, ayudas todo el tiempo a la idiota de tu hermana con Draco sin pensar que Draco no es un animal que puedas domesticar. ¿A caso crees que Draco dejará sus querencias con otras modelos, solo porque tú te hubieras quedado con el casting? ¡Por Dios! No eres más estúpida porque no puedes.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? Astoria está enamorada de Draco. Hace lo que hace porque está harta de sus infidelidades.

—Así es Malfoy, hasta la fecha no ha podido nacer quien lo controle. Y por lo que veo tu hermanita no es la indicada, bueno Daph. Yo tengo que subir, te dejo bileando.

Theo le lanzó un beso al aire, mientras Daphne se quedaba sola con el corazón latiéndole en medio del pecho debido a las taquicardias, y también a los nervios de pensar en que Astoria se volvería literalmente loca, cuando le dijera que no pudo con una debutante.

Adrian Pucey-Eugenio Siller


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

Primero lanzó improperios, después cosas, así era Astoria cuando no le salían las cosas como ella quería. Daphne usaba un muro de adorno para protegerse de las cosas que su hermana en su ataque de furia le lanzaba.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! —Hizo volar una taza de porcelana francesa, que se estrelló contra un televisor de plasma. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste confiarte Daphne!?

Daphne no sabía si hablar o quedarse callada; cada que se atrevía a articular aunque fuese media palabra únicamente aumentaba la furia de su hermana. Todo cuanto pedía la mayor de las Greengrass era salir de ese infierno. Si por ella hubiese sido nunca pisaría el departamento de su hermana es más habían pasado dos semanas del casting y ella se escondió de Astoria yéndose de vacaciones a Mónaco pero no fue suficiente.

Cuando algo se le metía a Astoria entre ceja y ceja no existía poder humano que la hiciera desistir; su último capricho era Draco Malfoy, él sería su perdición pero Daphne no quería ser quien le dijera a su queridísima hermana que con Malfoy simplemente estaba invirtiendo un tiempo inútil.

— ¡Sal de tu escondite pedazo de mierda mal parida! —Rugió Astoria.

Daphne se cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que veía al techo si es que en verdad existía un Dios, entonces ese Dios tendría que acudir en su ayuda antes de permitir que su propia hermana terminara con su existencia.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto por dos semanas Daphne? ¡Dos semanas malditas seas! ¡Sal de una vez estúpida! Todavía no pienso matarte.

Daphne finalmente tuvo que salir de su escondite con el corazón palpitándole en medio del pecho, enfrentarse a la imagen de una Astoria consternada por la furia no era un espectáculo digno de ver; su hermana siempre fue temperamental de más y por ello fue que sus padres la mandaron a un internado en Suiza, por lo visto el internado no hizo más que aumentar la locura de su hermana. Y por si fuera poco su psicosis.

Daphne trató de hacer un último intento por acercarse a su hermana y tratar de calmarla.

—Perdón Tory, te juro que no sabía que…

Astoria se zafó del intento de abrazo que

—Cállate de una buena vez perra. —Astoria caminaba de un lado a otro; pasándose una mano por los largos cabellos casi platinos que adornaban su cabeza. —Por Dios Daphne, ¿Tan difícil fue que consiguieras ese tonto trabajo?

—Te juro que…

— Te ganó una novata; ¿Sabes lo mucho que atraen a Draco las novatas? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que me cuesta deshacerme de todas y cada una de esas putas para que al final resulten interminables?

Daphne no soportaba ver a Astoria en ese estado de depresión, recordó entonces que la tal Parkinson tenía novio, por lo poco que vio se veía muy enamorada del tipo así que ¿Qué peligro debía representar? Como decían por allí "el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer quiere" La chica se notaba decente, o al menos esas pintas tenía.

—Si te sirve de algo, tiene novio.

Astoria miró largamente a su hermana, sus ojos azul grisáceo fueron navajas para Daphne. Quien jamás había visto a su hermana tan…sobresaltada.

—¿Crees que si le gustó a Draco, le va a importar que la fursia tenga novio?

Daphne en cuestión de segundos tuvo que llevarse las manos al cuello, pues Astoria lo estaba apretando.

—P…pensé…pensé que eso…

—Pobre estúpida, idiota e imbécil Daphne; cuando Draco se pone en celo, no hay novio ni Dios que sean capaces de detenerlo. Tú no lo conoces como yo le conozco.

Daphne finalmente se dio por vencida, de que Astoria estaba loca eso ya lo sabía de sobra, la duda estaba en la siguiente pregunta ¿Hasta dónde podría Astoria ser capaz de llevar su locura? Su hermana lo tuvo todo desde pequeña, no se le negó nada y por ello tenía el carácter que tenía.

Nunca nadie la defraudó ni si quiera osó darle un "no" como respuesta. En campo Draco significó un cambio, Daphne pensaba que para mal; solo que no imaginó que su hermana entre más desplantes que Malfoy le hiciera, mayor iba a ser su capricho.

Antes de que Astoria se convirtiera en su novia oficial. Draco estaba casado, Scarlett Byrne era su esposa cuando Astoria se encaprichó con él se conformó mucho tiempo con ser la querida en turno de Malfoy, en lo que este se animaba a divorciarse de su esposa, hizo de todo e inclusive algo hubo de alianza con la madre de Draco para hacer que el matrimonio tocara punto final.

Meses después Astoria sufría desconsoladamente lo mismo que a Byrne le tocó en su tiempo, solo que para colmo de Astoria y venganza de Scarlett, la primera esposa era ahora la amante, por consecuente a su conspiradora y loca hermana le tocaba ser la cornuda.

—Pues no sé tú. —Daphne procuró levantarse del sofá aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, debía salir de allí ahora que sus ruegos fueron exitosamente escuchados por el padre celestial antes de que a la bipolar que tenía enfrente se le ocurriera volver en sí—Pero yo no estaría tan preocupada. No lo sigas hostigando o esta vez vas a perderlo en serio, recuerda lo mucho que te costó tenerlo hermana.

Sin más salió del departamento tan aprisa como llegó, al salir respiró profundamente y al mismo tiempo dio gracias por seguir viva.

[…]

Un convoy de patrullas aparcaron a las afueras de las empresas Malfoy; de la principal descendió un muchacho de piel blanca, cabellos castaño obscuros, la barba podía atenuar un poco su cara de adolescente pues a los 27 años no era muy cómodo para el jefe de la inteligencia inglesa el hecho de que varios de sus insubordinados se mofasen de él a causa de sus facciones físicas.

Le mostró su licencia al jefe de vigilancia de la empresa quien sin chistar se decidió a darle el paso libre a él y a sus dos acompañantes. Potter encendió un cigarrillo mientras subía a la oficina presidencia, que curiosamente era su destino.

—¿Sabes que es lo que pienso de estas visitas verdad Harry?

Ronald Weasley se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, solía hacer eso muy seguido cuando las actitudes estúpidas y ególatras de Potter lo tenían hasta la coronilla, pero en fin quiso la jefatura de inteligencia hacer de él el jefe y no a el como se suponía que sería. Solo lo contentaron con el cargo de Segundo. Bueno si se ponía a pensar Neville era quien peor las tenía le tocaba teniente, así que debía dar gracias por los beneficios de haber sido amigo de niñez del gran Harry Potter.

—Sé que te exasperan, pero me prometí vengar la muerte de tu hermana, sabes también como yo que Ginny se voló la tapa de los sesos gracias a ese idiota no pienso parar hasta que lo vea destruido. No me hubiera importado seguir siendo el cornudo de tu hermana ¿Sabes? La adoraba demasiado, pensé que Draco solo sería un capricho en su vida tanto como fueron en su momento otros, pero me equivoqué Malfoy le llegó duro puedo deducir que se enamoró de verdad mientras que para él Ginny solo fue una más de sus tantas putas.

La rabia fluía fácilmente a través de los bonitos ojos de Potter; Ron sin embargo conocía a su hermana mejor que cualquier otro.

Sabía también que Ginny no fue todo el tiempo la tierna palomita que se mostró con Potter.

En el fondo Ginny siempre fue cruel, gustaba de usar a las personas con el fin de obtener de ellas lo que deseaba ya fuera un vestido, unos zapatos de marca reconocida, un auto o una joya cuando las había obtenido simplemente las deshechaba, hasta la fecha se preguntaba porqué no se deshizo de Harry cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerc

Solo él podía conocer a fondo a la verdadera Ginny Weasley; su familia nunca fue rica, pero tampoco pobres podían vivir acomodadamente aunque de cuando en cuando los apretones económicos, siempre se daban una que otra vez al año. Eso fue lo que resintió Ginny el hecho de que nunca hubiesen sido gente de dinero, que sus padres no pudieran pagarle un colegio de paga o comprarle un vestido de marca.

Si alguien tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su hermana fue precisamente la propia Ginny; a su flamante hermanita le llamaba mucho la atención el ambiente de la gente pudiente como la familia Malfoy, curiosamente siempre tuvo oportunidad de moverse dentro de esos medios con absoluta libertad pues cuando se tenía un cuerpo de sirena todo era posible.

En cuanto a Malfoy; bueno así solía suceder quienes tenían el poder siempre lo usaban en su propio beneficio; Malfoy se encargó de lavarle el cerebro a Ginny cuando esta ya estaba oficialmente casada con Harry a Harry no le importó ser el cornudo de su hermana mientras se permitiera verla feliz.

Las cosas hubieran ido a buen puerto si la estúpida de su hermana no se hubiese enamorado de Malfoy.

Y por supuesto si no se hubiese tomado todo ese frasco de pastillas para dormir.

E fin, no sería él quien matara la imagen que Harry tenía de Ginny a fin de cuentas el agente Weasley tenía todo el tiempo la esperanza de que Harry descubriera con sus propios ojos. De que todo ese tiempo estuvo enamorado perdidamente de una carita de ángel, metida en cuerpo de demonio.

[…]

— ¡Treinta y cinco!

Pansy sentía que los ojos le ardían debido a la luz tan intensa de las cámaras profesionales; ello no le impedía seguir posando para ellas con la naturalidad que ya le era tan característica.

— ¡Terminamos!

Pansy dio un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que era una tortura estar soportando esos flashes siempre terminaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, de lo que lograba captar en las fotografías. Maquillistas y diseñadoras de vestuario acudieron a ella en tropel dejándole apenas tiempo para tomarse unos traguitos de agua.

De repente cuando todo en aquella sala de fotografía fuera desorden en su estado más puro, se hizo el silencio; la gente veía con algo de temor a los hombres vestidos de negro que se acercaban a la señora Malfoy y a su hijo.

Antes de acercarse definitivamente, el hombre de lentes que lideraba aquel grupo de policía se detuvo para dar educadamente las buenas tardes.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Pansy se acercó a Dolores Umbridge quien estaba entretenida, redactando algunos pendientes en una libreta.

Dolores se apartó de la libreta por un tiempo, echó una mirada rápida al cuadro que representaban los señores Malfoy y la policía, centrando su atención nuevamente en Pansy quien veía la escena con mucho interés.

—Son los agentes Potter, Weasley y Longbothom; desde hace años el señor Malfoy tiene sus rencillas con Potter especialmente.

Pansy curvó los labios al percatarse de que las cosas entre ambas partes, se estaban poniendo color de hormiga pudo ver a lo lejos que la señora Malfoy palidecía casi hasta desfallecer, fue Potter mismo quien la sostuvo en brazos para sacarla de allí guiado por el señor Malfoy.

Dolores fue quien la sacó de su letargo había muchas cosas que hacer y definitivamente no avanzarían mucho perdiendo el tiempo.

—Bien, mejor que se la hubiese llevado estaba llamando demasiado la atención. —Pansy trató de no mirar a Dolores. — Y tu jovencita tienes que prepárate para la siguiente sesión tras bastidores, está la ropa que tendrás que usar, ¡Vamos, mueve ese bonito trasero que es para ya linda!

Pansy se fue entre risas en tanto Dolores se quedaba con el mando total del estudio el momento de la interrupción ya pasaba, todos debían volver a sus puestos.

[…]

Harry dejó a Narcissa Malfoy en un sofá, en tanto fue Draco quien se encargó de buscar los medicamentos en el bolso de su madre.

— ¿Y tus medicamentos madre?

Narcissa consciente de las miradas leonadas que le echaba su hijo, las ignoró totalmente, él estaba consciente de lo mucho que ella aborrecía cargar con todos esos cacharros llenos de medicamentos, allá adonde fuera.

—Ni te molestes en buscarlos. —Cissy se incorporó poco a poco, afortunadamente el mareo ya había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo aún era una mujer fuerte como para que un simple mareo pudiera tumbarla. —No los puse en mi bolso ni pensaré ponerlos, en los bolsos se carga maquille, celulares, dinero, las llaves del coche e inclusive las golosinas no una medicina, esas se quedan relegadas en casa como las enfermedades.

Draco apretó con todas sus fuerzas el dichoso bolso, lo puso en su lugar nuevamente. Tratando de confrontar a Potter.

— ¿Entonces si ya la dama está fuera de peligro, creo que puedo tratar el tema que me trae una vez más por aquí?

Harry se subió a la esquina del escritorio cruzando los pies en el aire, en tanto Draco estaba más que impaciente por verlo marcharse.

— ¿Dicen que tu estuviste detrás del robo al museo la semana pasada Malfoy?

Draco se puso rígido.

Potter lo observaba muy detenidamente, como todo criminólogo haciendo su estudio de campo.

—¿Y por qué precisamente yo?

Harry se puso en pie de un solo brinco, caminó hasta Draco, cogió su mano derecha y levantó la camisa hasta donde se dejaba asumir un pequeño tatuaje en forma de Dragón.

—El conserje que entrevistamos; describió con lujo de detalles este pequeño e insignificante tatuaje, hoy Severus Snape ha sido detenido con 110 millones de dólares en el aeropuerto, ¿Cosa curiosa no? Las joyas robadas valían más o menos esa cantidad o muchísimo más. Lo que nos da a conclusión que de nueva cuenta estás metido en líos Malfoy. Despreocúpate porque no solo tú estás en problemas también lo están Nott y Zabinni

Draco inmediatamente se apartó de Potter; Sin amedrentarse levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrentar por Potter.

Ni a bajar la guardia, por mucho que su eterno rival tuviese razón.

Antes de que él tomase la palabra, su madre se le adelantó.

—¿Qué es lo que en realidad busca Potter?

Harry se quedó perplejo, examinando sus facciones detenidamente.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber señora Malfoy; contra su hijo hay pruebas que lo acusan directamente de ser partícipe de un robo.

—Sabes usted que no me refiero a eso.

Harry achicó los ojos, ahora que ya entraban en calor era mejor quitarse las máscaras él la de policía y ella la de amabilidad.

—Usted no estará viva mucho tiempo mi bella señora, llegará un momento en que su débil corazón deje de latir, y cuando ese momento llegue entonces saltaré yo, para abalanzarme sobre lo poco que quede de su cachorro.

Naricssa también tenía ganas de demostrarle a ese rufián, que ella no se andaba con juegos precisamente. Tratándose de defender a su hijo se convertía en una leona dispuesta a defender a su cachorro con algo más que garras y dientes

—Pues sepa usted señor Potter, que mientras a mí me quede un halito de vida, defenderé a mi hijo hasta el cansancio no sé qué tipo de problemas existan entre usted y mi hijo, jamás dejaré de defenderlo, ahora que ya se ha quedado satisfecho lárguese de aquí su presencia solo importuna.

Harry comprendía que la visita llegaba a su fin, empero, también tenía noción de que no sería la última.

—Está bien señora Malfoy, fue un placer haber gozado nuevamente con el candor de su belleza, ya tendrá noticias mías.

— ¡Lárguese!

A una dama no se le hacía esperar Harry abandonó la empresa tan rápido como llegó no sin antes echar una mirada de soslayo a Draco.

Como le dijo a Narcissa ella no sería eterna.

Y él tenía una serie venganza que cumplir.


	5. Capitulo V

Capítulo V

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que pensó fue en darse una ducha con agua tibia, una cena ligera y una cama con almohadas de plumas. Antes de que pudiera cumplir con sus objetivos, su madre salió al encuentro. En su rostro podían verse dos sentimientos: miedo y preocupación.

Draco se acercó a Narcissa, odiaba verla preocupada, pero sabía la causa de su preocupación: el juicio de Severus.

Narcissa se llevó a Draco hasta la cocina en donde le preparó una ensalada de pepinos con fresas y semillas de amapola. Acompañada con un vaso de jugo de zanahoria y naranja.

Mientas comía Draco, le relataba los pormenores del juicio. Finalmente todas las trampas que hizo para salvar a Severus de una segura estancia en la cárcel. Dieron sus frutos, el juez reconoció su falsa inocencia, y Potter una vez más se vio frustrado en su intento de cogerle del cuello.

Narcissa no podía estar más feliz en parte por Severus, en parte por su hijo; ya que por muy acorralado que estuviera. Draco siempre demostraría tener un as bajo la manga que lo ayudaba a salir de sus problemas.

—Me da gusto que finalmente hayas conseguido sacar a Severus del problema, aunque Potter; mucho me temo que ese hombre se seguirá ensañando contigo a partir de hoy. Sabes que siempre ha querido tomarte en curva, Draco, cuídate mucho; él y tu son iguales. Con tal de salirse con la suya, hacen cualquier cosa. Potter no conoce escrúpulos.

Draco por su parte podía quedarse tranquilo, si Potter no sabía de escrúpulos, bueno, él mucho menos.

—No te preocupes madre, sé cuidarme, estúpidos como Potter no me quitan el sueño. Conozco mediocres que son peores que él.

Narcissa resopló, Draco tenía la misma manía que su padre; subestimar a la gente que les rodeaba.

—En fin, sea como tu consideres; sin embargo siempre sería bueno que te mantuvieras alerta. Que tengas buenas noches tesoro, oh por cierto esa enfermera.

Draco dejó de comer por un segundo.

—Es demasiado joven ¿No te parece?

—Claro que no.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba ese tunante seguir solo?

—Pues a mí no me gusta.

—Madre…

—Nada de eso, puedo atender yo sola mis necesidades sin que tengas que meter a tus perras en mi casa.

En ese momento los ojos de Draco lanzaron llamaradas en color plata, y se volvió burlón hacia su madre.

—Te aseguro madre que cuando Millicent se concentra en su trabajo, olvida los placeres; es una muchacha profesional, solo debes tenerle confianza. Estoy seguro que llegarán a ser buenas amigas.

—Oh, no me creas tan estúpida hijo, recuerda que yo he vivido más que tú y sé cómo piensan las quimeras como esa. Ya no molesto más, termínate esa cena y por favor si piensas hacer eso, procura no entorpecer mi sueño de belleza con tus ruidos.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una bondadosa sonrisa.

—No te preocupes madre, procuraré ser cauto.

[…]

No era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a casa por culpa del trabajo, de por sí eso ya le ocasionaba problemas de pareja con Adrian y no había cosa que odiara más en el mundo; que llegar cansada de las oficinas y discutir con él a causa de la tardanza.

Nunca pensó que Malfoy Fahsion iba a dejarla tan molida al término de una simple sesión de fotografías pero así era el trabajo, además se lo pagaban muy bien.

La morena dejó sus llaves en un cenicero que estaba colocado sobre una mesita, cuando la luz de la sala se encendió. Adrian estaba recargado en uno de los muros con la mirada puesta sobre ella.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Trabajo, no?

Pansy se mordió el labio, por el amor de Dios todo lo que deseaba era una cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, no ponerse a discutir a media noche.

—Sabes que estas eran las consecuencias, tú me presionaste para que fuera a hacer ese casting, Adrian.

Adrian se rascó el puente de la nariz, Pansy dedujo aquel gesto: estaba tratando de controlase.

—Lo sé, lo sé es que no me cabe en la cabeza que estas trasnochadas sean por causas de…

— ¡A caso estás insinuando que tengo a alguien más!

Adrian no hubiera querido que Pansy se enojara pero, con la reputación que tenía Draco Malfoy no era para más que sintiera celos, es decir, trabajaban todo el día juntos, se veían todo el día. Su novia era una mujer hermosa, eso no lo pondría nunca en tela de juicio y precisamente al señor Malfoy; le encantaban las mujeres bellas.

¿Cómo podía pretender Pansy, que no iba a estar celoso con todo un historial así?

—No quise que pensaras eso, solo es que… ¡Rayos! Ponte en mi lugar, llego del trabajo a las ocho de la noche, con ganas de verte aquí y lo único que me encuentro es con la casa vacía y un paquete de macarrones con queso puesto en el microondas.

Pansy ya lo había escuchado todo; no necesitaba escuchar más no sabía no por qué seguía allí, junto a Adrián con todo y sus inseguridades. Muchas veces pensó en terminar con esa relación pero el imaginarse sola. Le daba miedo.

Toda su vida estuvo sola prácticamente cuando era una niña sus. Sus padres siempre estuvieron más al pendiente de sus trabajos que de ella, ella únicamente tuvo como compañía a su abuela materna quien supo cómo llenar ese vacío que le dejaban sus padres. Cada que la dejaban encargada con ella los fines de semana.

Al fallecer su abuela, el mundo de Pansy se cayó por completo, no volvió a ser lo mismo puesto a que esta vez se enfrentó a una soledad terrible que duró dos años tras conocer en la secundaria a Millicent Bulstrode quien sería su amiga más cercana hasta la fecha. Entonces justo en hacía dos años llegaba Adrian, con su encanto, sus chistes, sus mil y un maneras para hacer reír terminaron por encantarla.

Adrián para Pansy fue esa cereza que coronaba la decoración del pastel. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cereza podría ser tan roja por fuera, pero estaba podrida por dentro. Empero, había algo que le impedía dejarlo totalmente. Ese maldito miedo a estar sola era lo que se lo impedía.

Quería a alguien que la protegiera, que la cuidara, que la hiciera sentir amada y deseada al mismo tiempo. Quería pensar que Adrian le ofrecía todo cuanto deseaba. Tristemente se daba cuenta de que no era así.

Adrian resultó ser un buen amante, un buen cocinero, un buen bromista; eso no lo salvaba de reprobar lo único que para ella en vedad tenía relevancia: un buen hombre.

En fin, estaba decidida a no quedarse esa noche en compañía de alguien como Adrian, mejor le resultaba dejar las cosas como estaban por el momento., después ya habría tiempo de arreglarlas poco a poco. Y si las cosas salían bien entonces podrían declarar el problema resulto.

Tomó el bolso nuevamente encaminándose hacia la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas de Adrian, apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí cogió el móvil para marcar a Millicent, esa noche así como otras tantas iba a necesitar de su apartamento solo por unos días.

[…]


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Llegar al apartamento de Millicent después de una pelea con su novio fue un poco reconfortante, la pelinegra se dejó resbalar por la puerta apenas la cerró tras ella. Todo resultaba tan confuso, hacía cuatro meses que obtuvo el trabajo más importante de su vida como modelo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que precisamente, ese trabajo sería el que le estuviera causando problemas con su novio a causa de la reputación de su jefe? Era cosa de no creerlo.

Millicent le advirtió muchas veces a cerca de darle segundas oportunidades a Adrian, a juicio de la única mejor amiga que tenía, ese chico no le convenía pensaba que solo era un distractor para su futuro y no era justo para ella estar con alguien como Adrian. Sin embargo Pansy era quien se negaba a creerlo a pesar de que la verdad estuvo frente a sus ojos durante mucho tiempo.

Adrian nunca fue lo que pretendió ser; no fue el príncipe azul que ella creyó que era ni mucho menos el héroe que ella esperaba, debía poner un punto final a la relación empero. Sabía que necesitaba darse un tiempo para poder tomar el valor moral y hacer lo que debía hacer sin que las promesas bonitas de Adrian la envolvieran de nuevo en ese juego tóxico que mucho daño les hacía…más a él que a ella.

Con los pies arrastrando se dejó guiar hasta la habitación que siempre estaba disponible para ella en ese departamento, necesitaba darse un baño, después se daría el lujo de comer comida chatarra pidiendo una pizza.

El timbre de la puerta la detuvo; con pesadez tuvo que volver hacia ella miró por el agujero de la puerta pensando que tal vez fuera Adrian. Pero no, se equivocaba rotundamente era simplemente el causante de todas y cada una de las discusiones que tenía con su novio: Su jefe.

Se debatió unos segundos entre abrir la puerta o no; el hombre seguía con el dedo prendido del timbre. Pansy volvió a mirar en las manos llevaba una bolsa de asas y una botella de vino; la muchacha rodó los ojos, inútil era el seguir haciéndose la que no escuchaba el hombre decididamente estaba determinado a quedarse allí y a ella no le quedaría de otra que abrirle.

El señor Malfoy sonrió en cuanto ella abrió y para su gusto encontró que tenía unos dientes bastante bien cuidados.

—Pensé que no iba a abrirme.

Sin que le invitaran a pasar Draco se adentró vaya que Millicent tenía buen gusto; todos los muebles de la casa eran de color plata o negro, el color granate dominaba las paredes en tanto una cenefa color crema las dividía en una pequeña franja.

Pasó hasta la cocina en donde puso la bolsa de comida china que compró para la ocasión, por lo que pudo escuchar desde la extensión de la casa la muchacha tuvo una pelea con su novio por su causa; así que consideraba que debía pagar la deuda. Aunque también agradecía al pobre diablo aquel por haberla dejado libre aquella noche de lo contrario; no estuviera disfrutando de su tan amena compañía.

Para cuando volvió a la sala encontró a la joven cruzada de brazos mirándole; expectante estaba prácticamente pidiéndole una explicación.

—Tengo la mala costumbre de espiar algunas llamadas. —Mientras hablaba, Draco cogió las dos copas que llevaba con él, las llenó de vino tinto y una de ellas la tendió hacia Pansy. —Escuché la que usted le hizo a Millcient, así que bueno aquí me tiene tratando de remediar el lío en el que la metí. Por culpa de mi mala reputación.

Pansy le dio un sorbo a la copa; luego de paladearlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que el vino estaba exquisito.

—No tenía porque haber venido. —Cansada de sostener la copa entre las manos decidió dejarla en la mesita de centro. —Digo no es que sea de su incumbencia, el hecho de que una de sus empeladas tenga conflictos en su relación personal, ¿O si?

Draco sonrió, esa muchacha le llamaba la atención por dos cosas la primera era obvia por bella; era una belleza de cabellos de ébano, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda y unos labios pequeños pero bien formados y tersos. Y segunda por lo responsable y eficaz que resultó como modelo se tomaba en serio su trabajo y no había cosa que le gustase más que un empleado con respeto por lo que hacía. Pansy desde que la conoció removió algunas cosas en él pero no estaba seguro de que ella fuera precisamente su próxima conquista se veía demasiado decente, en fin por sus manos pasaron muchachas más decentes que la que tenía enfrente examinándole como si jamás hubiera visto a un hombre en toda su vida.

Pansy por su parte tuvo la extraña satisfacción de observar más plenamente al arrogante Draco Malfoy el que era la perdición de más de una de sus compañeras de trabajo, y la maldición de ella prácticamente.

Debía de tener unos veinti tantos, el pelo pulcramente cortado y tenía el rostro de un ángel caído, además de una depredadora mirada plateada, afilados pómulos sobre esa piel albina de herencia francesa, una nariz larga y elegante, unos labios sensuales que parecían haber sido tallados por un escultor, y una barbilla cuadrada que en ese momento tenía ladeada con gesto arrogante y desafiante.

El traje sastre gris oscuro perfectamente confeccionado y la nívea camisa blanca no lograban ocultar la perfección musculada de su alto cuerpo. ¡Más bien parecía que lo hubieran diseñado para resaltar esa masculinidad! La camisa blanca era de la seda más fina, como la corbata color plata pálida anudada meticulosamente, y sus zapatos negros eran, claramente, de piel italiana.

Pansy volvió a mirar ese rostro arrogante… e increíblemente hermoso. Pues por mucho que ella se resistiera a negarlo debía reconocer que Malfoy era un hombre diseñado para que cualquier mujer, cambiara un pedacito de cielo para meterse de lleno en el infierno.

—Pienso señor Malfoy que debería volver a casa, tengo entendido que su prometida es una mujer muy…posesiva y la verdad de lo que menos tengo ganas es de tener problemas con ella a acusa de esta visita.

Draco sonrió, para ser la primera vez que era rechazado por una fémina simplemente le parecía perfecto que aquella belleza recién adquirida entre sus joyas de modelaje hiciera los honores; en cuestión de mujeres su preferencia siempre habían sido las rubias, pero al ver esos ojos color esmeralda y esos carnosos labios que estaban esbozando una burlona sonrisa a su costa, supo que en ese momento no podría haber nada que fuera a disfrutar más que tomar a esa mujer en sus brazos y borrar la sonrisa de esos dulces labios con un suave y dulce beso.

A él siempre le agradó complacer a sus amantes, considerando que esa morena de ojos verdes estaba en puerta para ser la siguiente entonces decidió que no tenía más remedio que acceder a su petición, aunque solo fuera por el momento.

[…]

Saliendo del edificio donde vivía Millicent a Draco se le ocurrió que quizás podía salir a tomar una copa con Nott; tomó su móvil y marcó el número del que fuera su mejor amigo desde el preescolar pues Zabbini se les unió tiempo después.

—Mhmmm.

La voz somnolienta de Nott le arrancó una risilla no era para más eran las dos de la mañana y conociendo a Nott, como ya le conocía, esa llamada estaría sacándole de su tercer sueño de belleza.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te invitara a un bar?

Tuvo que sofocar las ganas de reírse, Nott gruñó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Que te jodan Malfoy. —Escuchó un bostezo. —Si quieres contarme algo que sea hasta mañana.

Draco negó con la cabeza, tal vez Nott estuviera dispuesto a esperar hasta el día siguiente al fin y al cabo ya faltaba menos para que amaneciera empero él no podía esperar. Necesitaba emprender un plan de conquista y quién mejor que Nott; él siempre le ayudaba con las más difíciles. Solo él podía ayudarlo ahora que más lo necesitaba.

—¿Piensas dejarme solo aunque sea en medio de plena operación conquista?

Draco escuchó como Nott daba un alarido seguramente al brincar de la cama se habría pegado en la cabeza o en algún dedo de cualquier pie.

—¡Rayos Malfoy! Está bien tú ganas pero que conste, los tragos corren por tu cuenta.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

[…]

Llegó al café de parís pasados unos 35 minutos a pesar de que ya era muy entrada la noche la vida nocturna en Londres estaba igual de atareada que la matutina; solo que la gente no salía de sus casas para ir al trabajo o a llevar a los niños a la escuela. Lo hacían porque querían disfrutar del fin de semana y que mejor ocasión que yendo a cualquier bar nocturno. En este caso el favorito de Theo, Draco y Blaise fue siempre el café de París, tenía nueve décadas de historia por sus mesas pasaba gente de la más alta alcurnia.

A esas alturas tras haber sido cliente especial durante más de cinco años, Draco ya recibía n trato más que cordial por parte de los cadeneros.

—Buenas noches Derek. —Saludó el rubio mostrando una credencial del lugar.

El tipo no dijo nada solo se limitó a quitar la cadena y a dejarlo pasar; dentro todo era lujo, digno de aquellos que tenían el modo de gastar unas 5, mil libres al menos en una noche dentro de aquel local; la luz era un poco oscura pero permitía ver por donde ibas sin tener el temor de tropezar con algún ser indeseado, la música no estaba alta por lo que se podía permitir una charla sin gritar hasta quedarse afónico.

El sitio estaba hasta reventar de gente, había algunos políticos, miembros de la realeza, gente famosa en fin de todo lo que fuera rodeado por los flashes de las cámaras indiscretas.

Draco escogió el lugar de siempre: Una mesa para dos personas alejada de todo y con vista a la ciudad de Londres.

Apenas se sentó Theo le siguió la pista, le saludó con un abrazo y llamó al mesero.

—Bien, ¿De quién se trata? Malfoy espero que sea alguien que valga la pena la desvelada. —Dijo sin dejar de apuntarle con el dedo índice. —O de lo contrario, te arrepentirás.

Draco subió las manos en señal de que quería paz. Pansy Parkinson al menos para él sí valía la pena.

—¿Te acuerdas de la morena de ojos verdes que hizo casting hace cuatro meses en la empresa?

La mesera llegó con una libreta; Draco notó que Theo la veía más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si era una belleza de ojos grises, cabello rubio igual al suyo, piel extremadamente blanca y una sonrisa de encanto? Enfundada en aquel revelador uniforme de trabajo parecía pedir a gritos algo más que simplemente servir tragos. Tanto Theo como él se la comieron con los ojos; era definitivamente un delicioso bocadillo.

—¿Piensan ordenar o van a seguir viéndome las piernas como un par de idiotas?

Ése tono soñador, dulce y amable que tenía de halar contrastó demasiado con la frase que escupió haría unos minutos. Theo se ajustó la corbata, en tanto Draco atinó a verse las manos.

—Una botella de vodka. Para calentar motores.

La muchacha anotó todo en su libreta, segundos después ya estaba andando hacia la siguiente mesa en donde también había recién llegados. Draco se olvidó del tema de Pansy, se limitó a concentrarse en Theodore que seguía con la vista fija en aquella muchacha.

—Si te intrigó, pregúntale el número de teléfono tal vez este sea tu fin de semana de suerte.

Empero, Theo negó con la cabeza; Draco dedujo entonces que aquella muchacha surtió en su amigo el mismo efecto que Pansy Parkinson en él.

—Si te gusta hazlo. —Ordenó. —Antes de que ése que viene detrás de ella se te adelante.

Los dos se fijaron en el tipo del saco color crema que se aproximó a la chica, tomándole el trasero. Vieron a la rubia ponerse tensa pensaron que iba a responder pero cuando le dio al imbécil con la charola de los pedidos lo mandó al suelo con la boca tapada. Inmediatamente los que estaban alrededor sacaron sus celulares para grabar a la muchacha darle un par de patadas con sus botas de tacón negras al tipo del suelo.

— ¡Te dije que como me volvieras a tocar el culo te iba a partir la cara!

Supieron que el tiempo de intervenir llegaba al ver a otros dos tipos acercarse a donde estaba ella; la muchacha sin miedo los enfrentó uno le agarró los brazos impidiéndole parcialmente el movimiento, mientras que otro le atestaba una bofetada que le sacó un hilillo de sangre de la nariz.

Antes de que Draco pudiera hacer algo, Theo ya estaba sobre el que le pegó a la muchacha, le dio con la cabeza en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz, luego cuando lo vio débil, le atestó con la rodilla cuatro golpes en el estómago y uno justo en las partes nobles, el otro intentó sacar un arma de fuego. Fue allí cuando Draco se dejó ir sobre el otro imbécil cogiéndole del cuello y tirándole al piso a voluntad.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!?

El gerente del bar llegó seguido de unos guardias, con sus ojos pequeños y saltones miraba de rato a la chica rubia, luego a Draco, después a los tres idiotas que yacían en el suelo impiandose los rastros de sangre y por último a Theo.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera defenderse uno de ellos habló.

—Yo solo quería saber en donde estaba el baño y ella me dio con la charola, debería despedirla está loca.

—¡No es cierto! —Bramó la rubia. —¡Ese idiota me tocó el trasero!

—¡Ya basta Luna! No es el primer cliente que golpeas, este sitio tiene décadas de estar en funcionamiento, no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando te contraté pero se aacabó ni una oportunidad más el lunes ven por tu liquidación.

A la muchacha se le cayó la mandíbula al piso.

—Vernon. —Masculló entre dientes. —Sabes que es una injusticia.

El aludido se empezaba a poner tan colorado como las mismas manzanas, se aflojó la corbata claro que sabía que estaba siendo injusto pero le podían más aquellos hijos de papá que la pobre chica.

—Ven el lunes Luna, se acabó.

En cuanto el gerente se marchó la muchacha desapareció del sitio. Draco y Theo caminaron tras ella.

[…]

La esperaron en los vestidores, de allí Luna salió con un bolso de mano Michael Kross en la mano y un pañuelo con el que se limpiaba la nariz, al doblar la puerta Theo le cerró el paso.

—¿Y ahora que? —inquirió ella de mal humor.

Draco vio que Theo la miraba nervioso, algo muy inusual en él, pues si alguien era desinhibido con las mujeres era precisamente Theodore.

—¿A dónde tienes pensado ir a buscar trabajo?

Luna lo vio con cara de quien quiere decirle a alguien "idiota" pero se abstuvo, atinó a limpiarse una lágrima traicionera quedándose callada.

—No sé, tal vez a otro bar, soy estudiante y trabajo por las noches para pagar mi licenciatura.

Theo parecía interesado.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Relaciones Públicas y diseño de modas.

—Bueno, entonces el lunes cuando vengas por tu liquidación te espero en Camile, estoy seguro que si estás estudiando Relaciones Publicas has de saber algo a cerca de nosotros.

Tras ver la cara de estupefacción que puso Luna Draco dedujo que quizás no solo sabía "algo" de Camile, sino un "bastante".

Él por su parte salió del bar dejando a Theodore con Luna, no les dijo nada, pensó que estaría siendo una distracción extra que seguramente ninguno necesitaba.


	7. Capítulo VII

Lo bueno de ser una modelo profesional era tener su propio vestidor con un closet exclusivo únicamente para su uso personal, tras pasar una noche en vela como otras tantas Pansy llegaba al trabajo con la mirada fija en este nunca pensaba en Adrian cuando cruzaba las puertas de su trabajo allí era completamente distinto. Se deshacía de la Pansy enamorada, para ponerse una etiqueta de "profesional". Apenas volvió la espalda se topó con tres hermosos ramos de rosas rojas cada uno puesto en elegantes floreros que si bien adornaban su peinador, lástima que las rosas le dieran alergia; lo mismo los chocolates.

Tapándose las narices con las manos para evitar que los mocos se le fueran hasta el piso, llegó hasta uno de los arreglos florales este tenía una nota, la caligrafía era pulcra, en pocas palabras elegante.

Pasión por ti siento,

pasión que invade mis venas

pasión, deseo, locura

por tu boca y tu cintura

Por una sola vez en todo lo que llevaba trabajando en aquella empresa del diablo se permitió perder los estribos. Aquel hombre tenía novia, estaba prácticamente con un pie encima del compromiso para ella era inaudito que aún encima de aquello la acosara de esa manera. Quizás Adrian no estuviera del todo equivocado; Malfoy no pararía hasta hacerla caer pero antes le daría batalla toda la que pudiera. Simplemente le daría a entender que ella no era como las otras mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado, Pansy no era una mujer fácil, Pansy no estaba dispuesta a ser una de esas mujeres con las que pasaba un rato de pasión, Pansy no quería ser catalogada como una de sus "Chicas" como era que llamaban a sus amantes en la empresa.

Lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio y zanjar el asunto de una vez. Si era necesario que firmara su renuncia pues lo haría; el hecho de que quisiera escalar no sería a costa de su amor propio antes muerta que ver su orgullo por los suelos. Y menos aceptaría que la causa de ello fuera precisamente el maldito de Draco malfoy.

Cuando estuvo delante de su puerta escuchó unas voces, reconoció enseguida la de la señora Malfoy y otra vez habría recibido una visita del oficial Potter pues antes de que ella alzara la mano para tocar, el hombre salía con el rostro enrojecido mientras se ajustaba las gafas, a ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz a la que Pansy respondió tímidamente. Luego sin atender las palabras de la secretaria, entró ella. Sin anunciarse.

Apenas entró la señora Malfoy se despedía de su hijo de mala gana al verle a ella esbozó una sonrisa, unas palabras amables y un beso a la francesa fueron necesarios antes de la partida de la mujer, apenas estuvieron a solas el señor Malfoy le invitaba a tomar asiento. Luego de mucho pensar, Pansy accedió solo que en lugar de tomar una de las sillas que se encontraban detrás del escritorio se sentó en un sofá de piel. Ni siquiera eso pudo salvarla de las miradas grises de Malfoy. Tuvo que ponerse encima un cojín para taparse las piernas; comprendía que en si el gesto era por mucho estúpido pero ¿Que le podía hacer?

—¿Has recibido mis flores?—Draco se sentó en la orilla del escritorio cruzando las piernas en el acto.

—En efecto, y déjeme decirle que deje de hacer eso, ¿No entiende que no quiero nada que ver con su persona?

Draco sonrió el mero hecho de verle sonreír le hizo enojar; de hecho sentía que un ligero calor le subía por el rostro.

—Descuida; es solo parte del proceso primero viene la negación después la aceptación Pansy cuando pongo el ojo en alguien no descanso hasta que la tengo. Aunque a decir verdad, tú me estás saliendo más difícil que las otras. ¿Que demonios pasa contigo?

Ahora si no pudo aguantarlo, ¿Quién diablos se sentía aquel hombre? ¿Un Dios en la tierra? Sin temor a un despido simplemente dejó que su mano derecha volara hasta su mejilla izquierda; en donde impactó tan fuerte que provocó que un hilillo de sangre saliera de sus labios. Malfoy no hizo nada, se mantuvo quieto por cuestión de segundos. Luego se tentó la herida al ver la sangre. únicamente tuvo el empacho de reir mientras ella cada vez sentía su rabia crecer un poco más.

Draco se lanzó sobre ella, derribándola de espaldas sobre la pulida superficie, antes de colocarse encima. El brutal e inesperado contacto físico consiguió que Pansy reaccionara de forma instintiva, lamiéndose los labios. La situación era espantosa. Un auténtico torbellino de deseo y pasión ocupó su mente por completo.

—¡Basta ya!—Pansy trataba de escapar de sus labios, mientras ella luchaba Draco se divertía para él ella no era más que na diversión—¡He dicho que me deje!

—¿Que te deje?

Malfoy parecía aflojar el agarre, rozó su oído con la punta de su nariz.

—Creo que eso no va a poderse.

Pansy en ese momento tuvo miedo.

—No le he dado motivos.

—Un hombre no necesita de motivos para desear al sexo opuesto mi bella flor al contrario; solo basta con reconocer que la quiere para conseguirla a cualquier precio.

—Nunca.

—Repítelo, atrévete.—La urgió Draco ya tan enojado como ella.

—Apártese de mí—Protestó Pansy, desesperada, mientras asestaba ineficaces puñetazos contra su pecho.

Él lanzó una carcajada burlona y la miró con ternura.

—Por esta vez, ganas tú pero recuerda que cuando se den las demás oportunidades; no pienso ceder ni un solo movimiento.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Llevaba un traje marrón, con la chaqueta abotonada hasta el cuello y una falda larga que le cubría por completo las rodillas. Debajo, una respetable blusa de color crema. Se había recogido el cabello en la nuca con un prendedor de concha y el ligero toque de maquillaje pasaba prácticamente desapercibido.

—Con ese traje seguro que si te dan esa beca cielo.—La madre de Pansy aparecía llevando con ella su batido habitual de zanahorias con fresas, bajo el argumento de que era lo mejor que podía tener el cuervo era vitamina B1 y C.

Pansy tomó el batido tomándolo de tres tragos, no tenía mucha hambre pero prefería tener algo en el estómago siempre la ponían nerviosa ese tipo de reuniones. Hubiera terminado de arreglarse de no haber sido por una nueva intromisión de su madre, le llevaba el teléfono.

—Cariño, es del trabajo.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces los ojos antes de tomar la bocina, tenía faltando alrededor de cinco días y solo había tolerancia para tres y eso que con un justificante médico todavía quedaban en suspenso otros tres días de la semana como castigo. Pansy decidió tomar el teléfono a fin de cuentas podía dar por perdido el trabajo en aquella empresa del demonio. Que le había costado una relación tóxica de cinco años con Adrian.

—¿Diga?—Por más que luchó por que la voz no saliera tan temblorosa no lo logró; se maldijo internamente y esperó hasta escuchar la rasposa voz de enojo que solía usar Malfoy.

 _—¿Leyó usted su contrato el día en que aprobó las entrevistas señorita Parkinson?_

Pansy quería darse un par de bofetadas mentales, aquella no era la voz de Malfoy como ya esperaba sino la de Narcissa, una voz fría de piedra, prácticamente una voz que podía erizar los vellos de la piel a cualquiera. Cuando quería esa mujer era realmente encantadora podía dar la apariencia de que se podía recurrir a ella en cualquier problema. Sin embargo en esa situación era una mujer práctica que trataba con hierro a los empleados que no daban el fruto que la empresa de la familia exigía de ellos.

—Si—Fue toda la respuesta que Pansy logró articular, aún sentía los sesos un poco hechos nudo como para tratar de decir algo más coherente para justificar su falta de profesionalismo.

Empero en casos como el suyo todo era más que justificable.

 _—¿Entonces, puedo deducir que sabe las consecuencias de sus faltas? son cinco faltas seguidas señorita Parkinson._

Pansy inhaló y exhaló tal como adivinaba el infeliz del hijo no se atrevió a pasarle su renuncia a la madre. Una cosa era que le apasionaba la idea de ser una modelo conocida, pero otra muy distinta era permitir que semejante imbécil pensara que podría tenerla a ella, como a un trofeo al igual que a muchas otras idiotas antes que ella misma. Era por ello que Pansy prefería poner tierra de por medio.

—El lunes señora Malfoy, expuse mi carta de renuncia a su hijo, aún estábamos en fases de prueba de vestuario así que consideré que el momento era más que oportuno para renunciar, además acababa de cumplir tres meses laborando con ustedes. Que según las pautas que leí en mi contrato era el tiempo máximo para que una renuncia fuera aceptada en tiempo y forma.

Hubo un silencio incómodo al otro lado de la bocina, Pansy se imaginaba a la madre del señor malfoy dedicando una de sus miradas asesinas. En tanto el hijo únicamente le dirigía una molesta sonrisa burlona que probablemente originaría una fea discusión en cuanto la llamada terminara.

Finalmente le pareció escuchar algo parecido a una inhalación, probablemente la señora Malfoy estaba tratando de calmar su posible ira.

 _—Está bien Señorita Parkinson, el lunes quisiera verla en mi casa me parece que tengo una ligera noción acerca del porqué de su sorpresiva renuncia_

Pansy pudo respirar más tranquila, de momento su visita Stanford era lo que más le interesaba en aquel momento. La señora Malfoy y sus exigencias bien podían aguantar hasta el lunes y si ella se empeñaba como ya se le había hecho costumbre gracias a los mimos de sus padre. Podría mandarla a freír espárragos.

Al salir de sus habitaciones, vio a su madre colgando la bocina. Por un momento, ella creyó que estaba espiando sus llamadas.

—Descuida cariño,—Cora Parkinson se acercó a ella caminando elegantemente, un paso detrás de otro haciendo que el tacón de los zapatos de la marca Chanel que llevaba puestos resonaran en el hall de la casa.—He agendado una cita con Carly, ya sabes es mi estilista de confianza, ahora buena suerte

La sonrisa de Cora se engrandeció apenas vio a su hija pasar por el umbral de la puerta, volvió a coger el teléfono esta vez una voz bastante conocida de tiempo atrás era la que contestaba.

 _—¿Diga?_

—Necesito que hablemos Cissy querida, parece que tenemos que desenterrar algunas cosas de un pasado que tu y yo compartimos aún cuando estemos a kilómetros de distancia, ¿Que dices?—La mujer soltaba una tenue carcajada, tan pulcra como la de una dama bien educada—Me parece que no te he preguntado si te apetecía venir Narcissa te espero en el lugar donde solíamos ir siempre como cuando fuimos grandes amigas, me alegra que lo recuerdes.


End file.
